


i think one day you'll know what ive been thinking

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is the little spoon and Makoto is amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think one day you'll know what ive been thinking

**Author's Note:**

> um im not good at writing makoharu im trying it is 1 am hello my friends

Haruka likes being the little spoon, believe it or not. He likes the feeling of Makoto's form surrounding him, languid breathing and piano heartbeat settling rhythm into his chest. Makoto smells nice all the time, too, like everything Haruka loves mixed with honey and Rei's oil diffusers that he'd always seemed to place in the oddest corners of his apartment. 

They don't have sex, not really. Haruka never gets the urges and Makoto says it scares him; even when he does get aroused, he dismisses himself to the bathroom. Haruka doesn't mind. They cuddle afterwards.

Makoto ends up being the big spoon most of the time because...well, it's just that; he's bigger. Through this, though, they've realized how perfectly Makoto's front melds with the curve of Haruka's back, and how neatly Makoto can fold an arm over Haruka. Their legs tangle together naturally.

Haruka's only the big spoon when Makoto takes up most of the bed during a nap. Haruka then climbs in behind him and curls himself around Makoto. 

Makoto likes being the big spoon. He says he feels strong and protective, then Haruka says he's silly but truthfully, he understands and likes how caring Makoto is. He's always liked it. He likes a lot about Makoto. He couldn't list it all, but could sum it up when confessing - Haruka did it first, on New Year's - to 'I like Makoto'. Makoto understood. He understands a lot. It's pretty mutual, though. They both know each other just as well as Haruka knows the individual ripples of the water and how long it takes for the bath water to give him the chills.

Makoto shifts behind him, presses a kiss to the crown of his head, and Haruka thinks that someone may be watching after him in the world, because Makoto is too much, too perfect, and Haruka can't even tell him this because it's embarrassing. 

"Good morning, Haru-chan."


End file.
